


The nightmare that turned into a dream

by ComeToMeBabe



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeToMeBabe/pseuds/ComeToMeBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own ending inspired by a some photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The nightmare that turned into a dream

* * *

* * *

 

When I saw this picture I decided to briefly write my own ending: 

* * *

* * *

 

Bedelia had a terrible nightmare.

 

_She was sitting at a table in a beautiful dress..._

_Without a leg..._

_Leg was prepared as a main dish..._

_She was drugged...._

_The table was prepared for three people..._

_Someone came up behind her and stroked her hair..._

 

Touch was so real that she woke up. It was real! Hannibal stands before her stroking her cheek and her hair.

Terrified, she raised the body and pressed closer quilt to herself. She gasped in fear.

He bent down to her and his lips was inches from her, when he whispered:

_I told you in Florence that otherwise I imagined our parting._

His lips touched her lips in a long gentle kiss.

Bedelia froze in shock, but after very short moment her hand moved to his neck.

When he broke the kiss, he lay down beside her and took her in his arms.

Bedelia was stunned. She was not quite sure of what just happened.

Only Hannibal's warm breath on her neck reminds her that it's not part of her nightmare.


End file.
